Late Present
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/Sekarang, sudah tanggal 1 April. Tapi, Sasuke-kun bahkan belum memberikan kekasihnya hadiah. Terus, bagaimana nasib Sakura, tuh?/Dedicated for Sakura's B'day/RnR? :3


**.**

_**Dedicated for Sakura's Birthday**_

**.**

**Title : '**_Late Present_**'**

**.**

'_**Naruto**_**' **_belongs to_** Masashi Kishimoto**!

'_**Late Present**_**' **_is by _**YuuKina ScarJou**

**.**

**Warning!**

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**AU, OOC, Drabble, most GaJeness, Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!_

**.**

**.**

_**April, 1**__**st**__** 2009**_

_**.**_

"Huwaaaa!" suara isak tangis yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai teriakan sempat menggemparkan seisi siswa di KJHS yang pada waktu itu sedang istirahat.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat sedang duduk di pojok ruang kelas itu (baca : pundung) menampakkan aura hitam yang sangat terlihat oleh beberapa orang yang ada di kelas. Nampak sekali kekesalan dari raut wajah manis sang anak tunggal Haruno itu.

"Hei, Saku. Ada apa, _sih_?" tanya Ino sambil menghampiri Sakura dengan perasaan bingung. Sebuah senyum terpaksa ia ukir di bibir mungil Ino.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Namun, ia masih saja pada posisinya. Wajah cantiknya tampak kusut karena kesal. Rambutnya awut-awutan karena Sakura acak-acak sendiri. Selain kekesalan, raut wajah si gadis Haruno itu juga menampakkan wajah frustasi. Sepertinya, ada masalah yang Sakura alami. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakura Haruno yang terkenal bisa pundung di pojok kelas sampai seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba, senyum paksaan ala Ino langsung berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti. Sepertinya ia tahu apa masalah yang kini dihadapi sahabat baiknya. Lalu, Ino yang memiliki sebuah ide yang terlintas di benaknya segera menepuk bahu kanan Sakura, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ne … kau kesal karena Sasu-_nyan_ mu itu tidak _ngasih_ hadiah sampai hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Bertanda bahwa tebakan dari Ino benar seratus persen. Tapi, wajah Sakura masih tidak berubah dari asalnya—maksudnya masih saja suram. Ia tidak merubah posisi dan ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hahaha … baiklah. Nanti aku akan minta Sai-_kun_ untuk minta Sasu-_nyan_ mu itu memberikan hadiah. Mau tidak?" tawar Ino sambil mengedipkan mata _aquamarine_ sebelah kanannya. Sebuah senyum terpatri dengan sangat jelas di wajah manis Ino.

"Tidak usah," sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat khas di telinga Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Sontak Sakura dan Ino langsung mencari sumber suara yang diyakinkan berasal dari daun pintu kelas 2-A.

Ketika melihat sosok yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino, mata Sakura membulat seketika. Melihat sosok berambut _raven_, bermata hitam sekelam malam, dan juga dingin sedingin es batu. Sosok kekasih yang sampai tiga hari belum juga memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Di taman belakang KJHS yang sudah tak terawat lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di sana. Duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku tua yang masih terawat dengan baik. Warna cokelat pada lapisan bangku itu terlihat agak pudar.

Mengetahui bahwa suasana diantara mereka agak canggung, Sakura pun akhirnya memulai sebuah pembicaraan. "Sasuke-_kun_ … ada apa?" tanya Sakura agak ragu. Ia takut kalau ternyata Sakura telah merusak suasana hati kekasihnya. Walau sebenarnya, suasana hati Sakura sendiri juga rusak karena kekasihnya—yang berada di sampingnya tidak memberikan hadiah atau ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Tidak ada,"jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Iris obsidian itu tampak melihat ujung sepatunya sendiri.

"Oh …" Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sebuah senyum yang sangat amat tipis ia ukir di bibir mungilnya yang manis. Iris klorofilnya melirik sebentar wajah tampan itu. Mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh sang kekasih. Namun, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu rasanya selalu sukses menutupi isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sehingga membuat Sakura sulit menebak isi hati Sasuke.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikanmu kado tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tampak menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam untuk Sakura.

Sepasang bola mata _emerald _itu membulat sejenak. Kaget. karena tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'maaf' kepada siapapun, kini malah mengucapkannya. Bahkan, wajahnya seperti itu. Wajah yang sama sekali belum pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidup.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari kekasihnya. "Tidak masalah, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh permukaan pipi kanan kekasihnya yang halus. "Yang penting … Sasuke-_kun_ ingat aku ulang tahun, `kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sangat lembut dan bijaksana. Di sela-sela itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sasuke. "Tapi … apa aku boleh memberikan hadiah untukmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Sebuah senyum penuh misteri ia pancarkan di wajah kerennya.

Otomatis, wajah Sakura langsung merah padam karena Sasuke. Ia hanya mengagguk pelan, bertanda bahwa Sakura telah memperbolehkan Sasuke memberikannya hadiah. Walau itu terlambat sekaligus. Toh, hadiah tetaplah hadiah. Harus diterima kapanpun waktunya.

.

.

.

.

_Cup!_

Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura sekilas. Dengan sangat cepat. Kurang dari satu perempat detik. Tapi, bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup? Berarti … Sasuke adalah ciuman pertama Sakura!

"Eh? S-Sasuke-_kun_ … a-apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya tidak percaya. Wajahnya merah padam tidak karuan karena menerima ciuman pertamanya dari Sasuke. Apalagi … ciuman itu bahkan dilakukan Sasuke tanpa pemberitahuan secara rinci dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Hadiahku, untukmu. _Otanjoubi omedettou_, Saku-_chan_," ucap Sasuke. Sepersekian detik setelah itu, kembali Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **_**Our first sentences in this A/N?**_

**Otanjoubi omedettou, Saku-**_**chan**_**!**

Yuu & Kina : _Gomen_ baru kasih hadiah sekarang m(_ _)m

Kina : Kita berdua sehabis mengalami _deadline_ terburuk sepanjang sejarah kehidupan kami berdua … TTATT

Yuu : Tapi nggak usah lebay-lebay gitu, Kina =_=

Kina : Yaaa … udahlah. Mendingan, kak Yuu langsung promosi lagi aja~ :3

_Menerima req. pair apapun_!

Dengan ketentuan :

Dari Anime/Manga dan tambahan dari misc. : Vocaloid

Fic **AU **(kecuali untuk pair _SasuSaku_ / _SasuHina_ / _NaruSaku_ / _NaruHina_ di Fandom Naruto. Keempat pair yang Yuu sebutkan bisa **Canon**)

rate **K+** sampai **T**

Mungkin _drabble_

_Straight pair _(_not yaoi or yuri_)

_and oneshoot _pastinya

**Tapi** mungkin bakalan agak lama (maks. nggak bisa ditentukan) ^~^

**So …**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW and REQUEST Minna-**_**san**_**?**

_**.**_


End file.
